User talk:Unreal Havoc
A/W Prisoners Promise I deleted it. Next time you want a page deleted, please don't blank it but put a delete tag on it. See also . – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 17:36, 13 August 2007 (CEST) OK, will do, thanks.-Unreal Havoc 17:57, 13 August 2007 (CEST) A/Mo Daggers of Dark Apostasy ...was moved to Build:A/Mo Daggers of Dark Apostasy as per PvX:NAME -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:32, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Thankyou. Unreal Havoc 01:30, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Minor Edits Button Use it. You are clogging up RC. - Rawrawr 15:38, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Sorry. :( What's RC? EDIT: Never mind I figured it out (Recent Changes?)Unreal Havoc 16:01, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, Recent changes =p. Just use it when you make a little edit to something, such as add one variant or fix spellings. - Rawrawr 16:13, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::Ok thankyou. Damn this talk page is nothing but moans about my noobishness at using this site. :( Unreal Havoc 16:14, 26 October 2007 (CEST) You sir Are a pro. - Rawrawr 16:14, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ??? Unreal Havoc 16:15, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :Now it isnt all about your wiki nubness =p. I'm nub at wiki stuff too. Its great :) - Rawrawr 16:16, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :::LAMO!!! (It's meant to be lke that, it's a guild thing :p) Unreal Havoc 16:17, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Before you write Make sure the build doesn't already exist in a vetted version. Thank you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:53, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :A: Regarding what exactly? B: You can hardly expect me to plow through every single build just to see if it's been done before unless you know a quick way to check that I don't? :s Unreal Havoc 23:54, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::A - Regarding the MM build. ::B - Yes, we do expect that. It's not hard. ::Hope that clears things up. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:55, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::The N/D MM build has not been submitted as a PVE build, it has a different elite as most good MMs in PVE will take Flesh Golem, and it's AB variants usage is different to the Heir to the Master. As for what you expect I have a life outside of Guild Wars and PVX thankyou. Unreal Havoc 23:59, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Then don't submit builds, simple as that. If you can't take the time to follow policy, then only place builds on your userpage. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:00, 28 October 2007 (CEST) If that's the attitude here I will do now gtfo my userpage! Unreal Havoc 00:01, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :(fucking edit conflict, third time I've tried to say this) I know we agree on a lot of things Havoc, but any MM build can be done well in both PvE and PvP. Yours isn't much different than most. Vanguard 00:03, 28 October 2007 (CEST) ::AB = PvE. Yes, there are people, but half of them are dumber than the NPCs and have crappier builds, so they balance out the decent players. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:06, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :I've already taken the initiative to move your build into your namespace. It can be found here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:09, 28 October 2007 (CEST) (EC)Also, to quickly check if a build has already been posted, search for the elite, then any identifying characteristics it has, such as MM, 55, 105, 130, etc. Lord Belar 00:11, 28 October 2007 (CEST) I really hate these bloody edit conflicts!!! Unreal Havoc 00:12, 28 October 2007 (CEST) EDIT: I just don't have time for this crap. Unreal Havoc 00:14, 28 October 2007 (CEST) I've already taken the initiative to move your build into your namespace. It can be found here Didn't I tell you to GTFO? I've sorted it out myself, thankyou. Unreal Havoc 00:14, 28 October 2007 (CEST) (EC)Do try to be more polite, he was just trying to help. Lord Belar 00:18, 28 October 2007 (CEST) (Post-EC) Don't remove comments. Lord Belar 00:18, 28 October 2007 (CEST) Pretty sure I'm allowed to remove MY OWN comments. BTW I didn't remove it I edited it. Also I was trying to be more polite, hence the EDIT! Unreal Havoc 00:19, 28 October 2007 (CEST) Actually, you aren't supposed to remove your own comments. From PvXwiki:Editing and Archiving Discussion Pages: #''Users who, for any reason, wish to retract a statement of their own, should not blank that statement but rather strike it by enclosing the text with .... . If you want to take something back, strike it out and add the revised version afterwards, hdjkbshkbsdvsdvbvm,nsdvklnsdl like this. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:18, 28 October 2007 (CEST) Thankyou for correcting my uninformed self. Now... CHANGE THIS PAGE FROM BLOODY MOANS AT MY NUBISHNESS!!!!! :) Unreal Havoc 02:20, 28 October 2007 (CEST) It...It.....It cannot be.... hai2u dryss, mai friend :) Copper Elf 02:36, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Hey, hey! =) What's Up my Copper Elf me old chum! Unreal Havoc 02:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) Sig Test [[User:Unreal Havoc|'''Unreal Havoc]] (''talk''* ) 03:18, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Copying Readem's sig lol [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:21, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::FTW! Got to start somewhere :D [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:22, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::You should try and customize a lil more. Change up the colors or something :p [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:22, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::Like this? [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:24, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::Make pvxcontribs orange imo. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 03:26, 28 October 2007 (CET) Testing. [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) :It's a little bright. Might want to use a color table to find a hex code for something a shade darker. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:31, 28 October 2007 (CET) Testing [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 03:33, 28 October 2007 (CET) :5 for effectiveness, 5 for universitility, 0 for innovation — Skakid9090 04:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) Fuck innovation, I'm a newb when it comes to code like this. :( [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:12, 28 October 2007 (CET) :It needs an image. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 04:20, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Don't screw my head, it was bad enough figuring the sig out! :D [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:25, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::I could get an image for you but I don't know what kind you want. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 04:29, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::Either something Chinese related or Assassin related would be cool. =) [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:31, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::Once you get the hand of the coding, it's easy. You can use my code format if you want. Vanguard 04:45, 28 October 2007 (CET) Thanks! :D [[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 04:48, 28 October 2007 (CET) Try this image for your sig: 19px It's Chinese for monkey :o [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 05:45, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Testing 19px[[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 15:02, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Let's see if this works? Unreal Havoc 15:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) Lolz I haven't even made a decent userpage on GuildWiki. Just random letters ftw. I should make a character list, to post my uber hawt Ranger really :D Copper Elf 13:20, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Yeah, I'm sure if you look around there's some templates you can stea.. I mean borrow from someone. :D 19px[[User:Unreal Havoc|'Unreal Havoc']] (''talk''* ) 15:03, 28 October 2007 (CET) Your userboxes ...are driving me nuts. Would you mind if i straightened them out a bit? Or if you know how, could you? An even 3 column thing. Vanguard 18:37, 28 October 2007 (CET) :What do you mean? They look pretty even to me on my screen in columns of 3 across x 4 down. :s Unreal Havoc 18:43, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Damn, It's even on the first three roes, then there's 4 boxes on the fourth and two on the fifth. And I have a pretty big monitor/screen. Vanguard 18:50, 28 October 2007 (CET) Might be down to different monitors aspect ratios maybe? Mines 19" widescreen. Unreal Havoc 18:51, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::It's just annoying to look at, but if it works for everybody else I'll muddle through. Vanguard 18:52, 28 October 2007 (CET) Well... it works for me! :D Unreal Havoc 18:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) I redirected the image btw so now it leads to your user page when you click on it. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 20:02, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Nice one, thankyou. :) Unreal Havoc 20:04, 28 October 2007 (CET) Please don't accuse me of Vandalism I did exactly what you said I should've, striking them out. Shogunshen 21:13, 28 October 2007 (CET) It was in reference to my build talk page, not yours. '''Unreal Havoc 21:14, 28 October 2007 (CET) I don't follow... Shogunshen 23:25, 28 October 2007 (CET) PvX:OWN. It's not your build page. Lord Belar 02:57, 1 November 2007 (CET) Please don't get political, I already know that. Jeez you bored or something? Unreal Havoc 02:59, 1 November 2007 (CET) Eh? Bored, no. And if you already know that, please don't refer to things as your build, or people will keep reminding you. Lord Belar 03:11, 1 November 2007 (CET) Can't say I'm bothered tbh, not like I'm going around claiming rights to every build I make, so get off my case, ok? Was just a figure of speech in a discussion between two authors of similar builds that was like 3-4 days ago, it was the quickest and easiest way of saying what I wanted at the time of writing. Unreal Havoc 03:14, 1 November 2007 (CET) Does anyone know? How I can get my character bio templates to display horizontally rather than vertically? Unreal Havoc 03:10, 31 October 2007 (CET) Kiss is ftw Aw Kiss sounds like a lovely guild. WML alliance is kinda dead tbh lol. Copper Elf 22:46, 1 November 2007 (CET) You want to hop over? We got space for a Copper Elf. : Unreal Havoc 00:14, 2 November 2007 (CET) Signature Unfortunately, there is a limit of 1 image. :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:29, 2 November 2007 (CET) :OK, I'll change it in a bit. Unreal Havoc 01:36, 2 November 2007 (CET) Did you know... That assassins worship Lyssa? Its weird, but they do.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:22, 3 November 2007 (CET) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Grenth '''From the Factions Manual' Necromancers learn early that the way to true power is by bowing down at the foot of the god of death and ice to pledge total, undying allegiance. The Assassins of Cantha pay homage to Grenth, and rarely take on a job unless a priest of Grenth places a blessing upon the task. Ritualists, who speak to and control the darker forces of the underworld, also draw strength from Grenth’s teachings. Statues of Grenth depict the god with the body of a man and the narrow, skeletal head of a beast; Canthan artists tend to add a draconic look to the skull. The Canthan version of Grenth stands astride a small mountain of the dead, but in Canthan art the faces of these corpses are always averted from the god of death, as if in shame, to distinguish these enslaved dead from the “living” ancestor spirits. Unreal Havoc 04:46, 3 November 2007 (CET) :From gww:Lyssa: ::From the Factions Manual Twin goddesses of beauty and illusion forming a paradoxically singular entity, Lyssa is the patron god of the Mesmer profession in the northern Tyrian continent. In Cantha she also represents the incarnation of luck, both good and bad. Many Canthan Assassins revere Lyssa more for her intrinsic duality than her famous beauty and have been known to invoke her charms. Depictions of Lyssa in Canthan culture reflect the typical northern style: lithe twin figures of exquisite beauty entwined in an eternal dance. :Also, assassins have a pink aura for the Proph preorder. I guess its both.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:07, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Reading that it seems more like Lyssa is a second proffession, so to speak. 'Unreal Havoc' 16:00, 3 November 2007 (CET) about you leaving pvxwiki you may want to reconsider. even if you dont like it, you have to consider that most of these people are doing what their jobs are. in several cased you claimed ownership of your build submissions, but this is a wiki page. if you look at the please note at the bottom of the page... you see this "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." admins are only doing whats best for the wiki, but if their annoying you just step back for a moment. just know though, since this is a wiki, no one person (save admins) has more power then any other person, and thus no one has a bigger opinion then someone else PvX:YAV. if you dont like the way this wiki works though, please feel free to leave. no one is forcing you to stay. i liked some of your builds though. Alpha fireborn 04:29, 3 November 2007 (CET) :oh, and btw; you cant delete the builds you submitted if they passed the vetting process Alpha fireborn 04:30, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::I have never once claimed a build as my own, as I've said before I know the policy regarding builds that are submitted for vetting so it fucks me off when people try and throw shit up in my face when I've already made quite clear that I know the policy. It's not the way the wiki works that bothers me, it's the majority of the people on it and their elitist atitude towards everything. 'Unreal Havoc' 04:40, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::Theres actually not a majority of elitists running around on PvX. The majority is helpful and contributive to the site. Stay please :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 04:42, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::'oh, and btw; you cant delete the builds you submitted if they passed the vetting process''' Pretty sure most of them haven't even been voted on yet. I wanted them deleting because as far as I'm concerned they will recieve no more atention from me. In other words, abandoned. Unreal Havoc 04:47, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::let the admins worry about abandoned builds, some of the builds have potential. you claimed ownership of them (which has already been discussed) so i had to edit them. Alpha fireborn 05:02, 3 November 2007 (CET) How is abandoning a build claiming ownership? Especially the ones not even in testing yet. :S Unreal Havoc 05:03, 3 November 2007 (CET) :saying that no one else would edit them. and your reasoning behind it looked greatly like ownership. "cant be bothered with PVX" (sorry if thats not exact, its best i can from my memory). you never know if some one edits a build that they think has promise. btw i like the idea of the mobius vampire. Alpha fireborn 05:06, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::It was unlikely they would be edited, no one liked most of them anyway coz they were crap. I have no interest in carrying on any work on any of the builds so as far as I'm concerned they are abandoned. The Wiki can do what they want with them, I really don't care any more. Unreal Havoc 05:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) Though me and you have had a few conflicts in the past few days, i feel you should reconsider leaving the wiki. Everybody here has, at one point, been corrected, criticized, involved in a dispute, etc. I feel that you would have a much better experience on the wiki if you took things less personally and just relaxed. For example, earlier you told me to stay out of your business. In reality, once you submit something to the wiki, it is no lomnger your business, but rather the business of everyone and anyone who decides to make it their business. Nobody is making any statements to insult or degrade you. If you just relaxed, and took everything with a grain of salt and less personally, youd probably would find you experience here alot more enjoyable. Overall, i hope you decide to stay and come back with an equally enthusiastic, but less personal, attitude.Bob fregman 03:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) Dude don't! You helped me considerably, though you probably didn't think it, during out little duke-out. I respect any guy willing to forgo competitiveness, and really, that trait alone stands you out from others (me included). Shogunshen 14:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) You're allowed to mark your own builds for deletion, it's basically an unspoken rule via PW:IGNORE — Skakid9090 01:43, 10 November 2007 (CET) Well, as long they they haven't been drastically edited or vetted or something similar — Skakid9090 01:44, 10 November 2007 (CET) KISS Whats its gvg teams status/recruiting and things...? - Rawrawr 18:58, 4 November 2007 (CET) To be honest I have no idea. I rarely do any GvG, except the occasional training scrim. I can find out for you if you're interested though. Unreal Havoc 18:59, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Go for it. - Rawrawr 19:02, 4 November 2007 (CET) Sorry about that Still getting used to this stuff. Thanks for letting me know.Apu of Kwik E 01:31, 8 November 2007 (CET) :No need to be sorry mate, just letting you know for future reference. :) Unreal Havoc 01:56, 8 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/R Poisonous Assassin Reconsidered my vote.ChaosStein :You still left the same explanation...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:30, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::Thankyou for reconsidering but as Victory said you still left the same explanation. If you feel something is better, worse etc I have no problem with that but improvements cannot be made if we don't understand why. thanks. Unreal Havoc 18:36, 11 November 2007 (CET) Love <3 Lord Belar 00:39, 15 November 2007 (CET) :LMAO! Spread the love, oh yeah! :D Unreal Havoc 00:39, 15 November 2007 (CET) You said you talk page needed some. :P Lord Belar 00:40, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Yep, it gets quite lonely over here. :( Unreal Havoc 00:42, 15 November 2007 (CET) hellgate london Will play the full game soon, only played through the demo as of now. So, I started off as a melee guy, ready to whack some stuff. I encounter the first load of monsters and 1-hit kill all ~dozen of them without getting hit once. I get into some central tunnel network thing, get a new sword there and get a skill that gives me +hpregen (12 sec, stacks 3 times) for each kill. I walk out into the next area, instagib ~20 enemies with the sword, find a boss-like thing, rightclick ~7-8 times (attack skill) and whack ~twice, it dies. I whack the last couple of monsters and have full hp thanks to the +hpregen thing. I go back to the tunnel network thing, get a new shield/armor/... and head for the next area. I instagib everything. Seriously, everything except one guy instantly dies, I even switched back to a cheaper sword because I was bored. The strongest thing died in the same way as the strongest did last time, I bashed rightclick until out of mana then whacked it a few times. I roam around for 5 more minutes and find out that was it...awesome, only...not. –Ichigo724 00:43, 15 November 2007 (CET) :So the demo is very overpowered then? Lol. Unreal Havoc 00:44, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::I didn't bother playing ranger/marksman/whatever the hell it's called (only 2 available classes) in the demo, but I imagine it's much the same (I did shoot a few monsters with a gun I found, it had no req and killed the stronger normal monsters in 2 hits). That and the fact that it just felt like fail, but that's personal preference. –Ichigo724 00:47, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::Lol, that seems a bit weird, but then demos rarely show final build in full glory. Might play on a mates copy before I buy it and se what the deal is for myself. :) Unreal Havoc 00:53, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol :P Lord Belar 00:51, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::It's made by the same guys as Diablo 2, so you're basically killing Fallen in the Blood Moors right now. Another two stages/chapters/whatever and it's gonna get fun. Hopefully, anyway. Have you heard anything about Warhammer Online, by chance? --71.229.204.25 00:52, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::Nope, but I'm all ears. I used to love playing Warhammer 40k when I was a kid. :D Unreal Havoc 00:53, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::::Never played 40k, but I'm kinda-sorta working on a Dark Elf army and Dawn of War is godly. And from what I've heard, I've got high hopes. :D --71.229.204.25 00:54, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Hehe, I used to collect those too. They were my favourite army aside from Skaven in Warhammer Fantasy Battles. Those were the days. :D Shame I can't get Dawn of War to work on my PC. :( Unreal Havoc 00:56, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::::::That sucks. Why? Too old, or just won't work? --71.229.204.25 00:58, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Nah I don't think it likes Vista much. :( Unreal Havoc 01:07, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::It and everyone else... Lord Belar 01:08, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Seriously. Unreal, maybe try running it as Adminstrator, Vista's permissions system is pretty bizarre. --71.229.204.25 01:09, 15 November 2007 (CET) I'll give that a go as Admin, but I'm sure I tried it before. Could have been a dud copy though so I'll perhaps try another copy instead. Unreal Havoc 01:18, 15 November 2007 (CET) if I had a million res notes A gift, to feel loved: If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd build you a base I would build you a base If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy you structures for your base Maybe a nice infantry portal or armory If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy you an arms lab A nice place to get new upgrades And if I had a million res nodes You'd shut uuuuuuuu~u~uuuuuuuppp If I had a million res nodes I'd put a comm chair in their hive If I had a million res nodes You could build it and I could guard If I had a million res nodes Maybe we could put like a bunch of mines up in there everywhere they look like lazer pointers well they do but they kill stuff you know what, it'd be funny to be able to change the heads on those, put little birds and shapes inside 'em right, right, like a message before you die right, like er, "fuck you, skulk" exactly If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy you a shotgun But not a real shotgun that's cruel And if I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy you a protolab Yup, get jetpacks, or heavies And if I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy Charlie Cleveland's remains Ooh all them NS-makin' bones And if I had a million res nodes You'd shut uuuuuuuu~u~uuuuuuuppp If I had a million res nodes We wouldn't have to walk to the hive If I had a million res nodes We'd take a jetpack 'cause it coo~osts If I had a million res nodes We wouldn't have to eat space rations but we would eat space rations of course we would, we'd just eat more You ever notice, when you're flying a jetpack, you can go 600 miles an hour into a wall and live, you drop 20 feet and you die well there's a reason for that, actually what's that? well, Flayra didn't exactly do well in physics If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy a phasegate But not a real phasegate, that's cruel If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy some tech Like some weapons, or some armor And if I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes I'd buy you a turret Haven't you always wanted a turret? If I had a million res nodes You'd shut uuuuuuuu~u~uuuuuuuppp If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes If I had a million res nodes If I had a million ree~e~ees noo~o~oodes We could win And yes, I just typed that out by listening to the song. –Ichigo724 01:15, 15 November 2007 (CET) :Missed a tag, blargh. –Ichigo724 01:17, 15 November 2007 (CET) I don't even want to know... Lord Belar 01:17, 15 November 2007 (CET) ;I didn't know you cared so much for me! :o Unreal Havoc 01:19, 15 November 2007 (CET) FIXED TAGS, RAWR –Ichigo724 01:20, 15 November 2007 (CET) :DOES YOU WANT THE SONG??8!!!?? –Ichigo724 01:21, 15 November 2007 (CET) I already have it right gere where it matters most! :D Unreal Havoc 01:24, 15 November 2007 (CET) :I UPLOADED IT TO MY WEBSPACE FOR YOU –Ichigo724 01:26, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::AGGGHHHH VIRUS!!!!! :O Unreal Havoc 01:34, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::That's beautiful. ._. --71.229.204.25 01:39, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::Lol. Unreal Havoc 01:40, 15 November 2007 (CET) A/Pet builds What're you looking for in one? Lots of survival, massive damage, or just accompaniment? I don't have any of my Petsin builds on my BuildPage, mostly because I've never known anyone else to ever use them. I'll put them up the next time I'm on GW though, if you'd like. cedave ( _buildpage) 22:34, 16 November 2007 (CET) :How about all three? :D Unreal Havoc 22:51, 16 November 2007 (CET) Bad vote: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry Your vote here needs to be removed since you have no clue what you're talking about. You say Flurry is not needed (along with several other bad lines) and yet that's the entire point of using this character...you have to look at what kind of team this character is used with, not just the build on paper. Zuranthium 09:28, 23 November 2007 (CET) :My vote is perfectly valid and everything I said about it is true. The fact that you're relying on a skill you aren't even taking for a build to be good and as an excuse to take Flurry over Tiger Stance on a spike build is laughable. Your target should be dead after that chain so why even bother? Speaking of the chain, it has an expensive attack chain, 5 non- spammable attack skills at that, no self heal, no condition removal (blind?), no anti-block, just spike and attack, then throw in some weak interrupts at random with assistance from a team mate. Hardly anything to write home about. If this was in a TEAM build I would have rated it a bit better dependent on the rest of the team, however it is not and will be judged by me on it's own merits, I wouldn't use it, and it just isn't that great in my opinion. There is nothing that special about it to make it worth taking over this: Build:A/W SP Trampling Ox Assassin out of the choice of the two thanks to the fact it includes a knockdown in the chain and still maintains nice damage and conditions throughout. Last but not least next time you want someone to consider changing their vote insulting their intelligence isn't going to make them change it in a hurry any time soon. It got an acceptable rating, be happy with that. Unreal Havoc 10:08, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::"The fact that you're relying on a skill you aren't even taking for a build to be good and as an excuse to take Flurry over Tiger Stance on a spike build is laughable." No, that comment is laughable. Guild Wars is a team game, you use skills that work well together. Expensive attack chain doesn't matter; the character has the energy and can maintain it. I'm just going to remove the RA tag. I threw it in there because the build can work in RA too, not because it's meant for RA. FYI, this build has been successfully used in TA and in top 100 GvG. You clearly don't have experience with it and voted simply by looking at the build on paper. If you're going to do that, don't vote. Zuranthium 18:39, 23 November 2007 (CET) :::I find that a funny post considering your build doesn't even have a Resurrection Signet for GvG or TA in a team game, lol. Go and cry on someone elses talk page because I really don't care about your crap build, I don't care who uses it, it's my opinion and to put it straight I don't like it that much. It got an acceptable rating from me which is better than what some others rated, so stop complaining and deal with it. Unreal Havoc 02:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::Concerning res sig, it's a variant for recall. He probably should've had recall as the variant, since GvG's the only real place you'd particularly want recall, but res sig being only in variants is hardly a big issue. GW is a team game, and it's perfectly feasible to bring Warmonger's in all of the gametypes listed for it. Rating it low based on it's effectiveness without warmonger's is like rating Build:R/any NR/Tranq Trapper low because if you run a bunch of hexes and enchants it doesn't work well. It does do more damage than other sin chains(297 armor ignoring damage, DW, bleeding, and poison on targets above 90% at the beginning of the chain, not including the damage from 7 dagger hits), and flurry is pretty obviously a better choice than tiger stance with warmonger's(and barely inferior otherwise). Btw, it's only 5 or 6 more energy than the standard SP sin. If recall's removed, you're bad or not paying attention. In addition, voting for a build designed for use with another build based on its efficacy without that other build is a bit fail. Most GvG monk builds would fail by that, since you can't just pick two random good monk builds and have an effective backline(for example, if you run an HB monk, you pretty much have to run SoD for the other, since it's the only monk elite that isn't redundant with a HB). Backlines and this build both require synergy with the rest of the team. ::::That said, the build's talk is a better place for this discussion, really. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:52, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::Of course, his vote still hasn't been removed. QQ. Zuranthium 11:31, 25 November 2007 (CET) :::::I never said it had energy problems so learn to read. I said the attack chain was expensive, which it is. I also voted on it as a STAND ALONE BUILD! Otherwise let's give every Assassin an effectiveness of 5 because we can use Flurry to go with Warmongers Weapon from a Ritualist. Um, no. I'm not changing my vote, it's perfectly valid, has perfectly valid reasons, and there's a reason you have buildmasters to weight against peoples votes if you don't like them so stop removing it. As already said go cry on the builds talk page or an admins not mine. I don't like it, end of story, and you or anyone else isn't going to change my opinion. Unreal Havoc 16:01, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::::::The BM policy isn't official, we don't have build masters.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 16:05, 25 November 2007 (CET) Your new Para Hey, I realy like how you changed it and(!) that you are able to take criticism and actualy react to it. Thats rare for the internetz population! ;) Kudos to you. Grobilikesmudkips 17:23, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Thankyou. I'm always open to constructive criticism that helps to actually improve a build, it's the elitists who are full of themselves (meh that's terrible, it sucks, etc) that offer no constructive ways to improve something, and actually help others learn, who do my head in. So in that respect, thankyou, for actually taking the time to help and offer good construvctive advice. :) Unreal Havoc 17:27, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::Lashing back at people's responses to your build does not help your situation when you are looking for constructive critcism; Particularly when you lash back on replies not even directed to you but to the User on his Talk Page.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:53, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::: A bit late to the party don't you think? Not even remotely relevant to the Paragon build that was posted. Now if you call that lashing back I suggest you learn Unreal Havoc politics, have more common sense, more understanding of age old conversations, and... politley... fuck off from my talk page with your sensless trolling as it's plainly obvious you only came here for a fight, and believe me one you will get if you continue to post unwelcomely here. Unreal Havoc 00:18, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::My statement stands. Thanks for the proof. I'm sorry my bluntness offended you.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:59, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::Whaaaggghhh here's the internet police! Got something else better to do? Unreal Havoc 04:01, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Both of you, stop this bickering, please. I don't want to have to ban you for NPA. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:03, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Then tell him to gtfo my talk page, he's not an admin, not a friend, and I certainly didn't ask him to post here. Leave me alone in peace and I'll be nice and civil. Act like a bitch and be treated like one. I come here to make, rate, and give opinions on builds not put up with peoples idiotic comments and behaviour. If someone has that big an issue, take it up with an admin, don't pretend to try and be one. Unreal Havoc 04:06, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::“A man is about as big as the things that make him angry” Winston Churchill. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:09, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::My penis makes me angry. --71.229.204.25 04:12, 13 December 2007 (CET) alternatively, change "my penis" to "your mother". :::::::::Okay, guys, one last chance. Keep this bickering up and you're getting banned, and I'm not feeling lenient atm. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:13, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Neither of the last two comments were made by me, I'm staying out of it. Do wtf you want I really aint bothered anymore. I don't come here to put up with this shit everyday. Unreal Havoc 04:14, 13 December 2007 (CET) NPA Have three days to cool off. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:45, 9 December 2007 (CET) Archive probably. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 06:07, 14 December 2007 (CET) :Are you obsessed with me or something? You follow me around this site like a dog who's lost his master. Unreal Havoc 12:15, 14 December 2007 (CET) :: o.o i stalk recent changes. i think shen lieks to fight with you xD. so i herd you liek mudkips?--Shadowsin 12:35, 14 December 2007 (CET) :::Mudkips are good! =) Unreal Havoc 12:40, 14 December 2007 (CET) As expected. You just need to take a chill pill. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 23:17, 14 December 2007 (CET) :All shen said is to archive and then you talk back to him with no respect at all. You need to calm down, again. He's not obsessed with you, he said to archive the talk page because it's approaching or over 32kb, which is when your supposed to. Stop acting like everyone is trying to find a way to annoy you.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:23, 14 December 2007 (CET) ::As expected all you guys are doing is annoying me, no surprise there. How about just fuck off and leave me alone. Unreal Havoc 17:05, 15 December 2007 (CET) :::#Find internet cable. :::#Unplug internet cable. :::#Take a break. :::#Come back when you can act with at least some respect towards other contributors. :::Lord Belar 20:12, 15 December 2007 (CET) ::::When people start treating me with some respect, or in the very least just fuck off and leave me alone, then maybe I'll change my tone, until then go find someone who actually gives a shit, because this is one person who, right this very minute, doesn't. Nobody is asking any of you to read this page, or even post here, so if you don't like it here on this page you know what to do, instead of trolling here, don't you? Unreal Havoc 21:12, 15 December 2007 (CET) :::::If anyone is trolling, it's you. People have been treating you with respect, but when you fail to reciprocate, their patience with you wanes quickly. Lord Belar 22:09, 15 December 2007 (CET) Mo/W Solo Underworld Thanks for the rating, but if build works, it's safe and does what it promises, why you rated it only 3-3-2? I would understand the Innovation so low, but it's effective and universal (most of the Smite Run builds avoid Aatxes). — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:44, 14 December 2007 (CET) User page I hope you didn't intentionally comment on my user page. Reallocate your comment on my talk page please, so that I may justify my rating. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:26, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Ooops, sorry my mistake. Unreal Havoc 09:58, 23 December 2007 (EST) cya ^^ — Skakid HoHoHo 11:52, 23 December 2007 (EST) What is this, the fourth time you've "left?" Lord Belar 13:26, 23 December 2007 (EST) No, the first, and the only reason I'm even replying now is just to set the record straight seems your assumption is incorrect. I've been away previously due to bans for losing my temper with people who antagonise me into stupid fights so that they can get a rise out of it. I don't have time for arguing with people day in and day out over skills in a computer game, it's just kind of pointless and is something that will just never change about this site. You guys can all do or say what you want, I really don't care anymore because I won't be replying again. Unreal Havoc 13:45, 23 December 2007 (EST) :I don't want you to take this as me being condescending, because that certainly isn't my intention, but you probably avoid being antagonised into stupid fights and arguing day in and day out about the game by just, well, not doing those things. People argue because they have different oppinions, and when both sides are easily provoked or just like arguing, it's natural for said arguments to arise. Me, i like arguing, so it doesnt bother me. If you dont, then when said antagonists arive or when a dispute arises, just turn the other cheek, ignore them or respond in a way that ends the argument. It's really quite easy to avoid disputes by simply ending them right as they start.Bob fregman 20:24, 23 December 2007 (EST)